Red rose, Green leaf
by Chocolatepants
Summary: "Why is your hair so freakishly red?" (FLASHBACKS! it's Mikoto/OC, one-sided though.) It takes place at episode 13.
1. Encounter

The sunset was red today. The light of red sun shone and reflected at the blue sea. Red. Blue.

Something wasn't right. Something was terribly _wrong_.

I looked at the ground at sighed. What could it be? Nothing in particular has changed, could it be that my brother was beaten up by a few kids and he fought back? No, that feeling was different.

Right now I feel like I want to go somewhere, I want to slap someone, I can't stop my feet from moving and my stomach is all tingly. Is that a good sign?

I felt a warm breeze wash through me. It seemed to calm me down. Because the warmth was just like _his_, the scent of smoke was filled in the air and it reminded me of _his_ scent, the red sun reminded me of _his_ red hair that I have secretly been jealous of.

Yet, the smell of the smoke had seemed so faint and the warm breeze had only lasted for a second.

I instantly stood up. _Something's not right_.

Yes, something was indeed wrong. Something that has to do something with _him_.

But what? Where? When?

_No use_. I sat back down on the bench. If something had gone wrong I just hope everything gets better in the end.

_Mikoto… please be okay…_

~~~FLASHY-BACK~~~

(Mikoto's POV)

"Mikoto… where are we going?" The doll-like little girl asked, she was clinging onto my jacket and she was staring at my hair.

"I'm not sure…" I answered. I took a cigarette pack out of my pocket and a lighter from another pocket.

The man in front of me laughed, "Anna-chan we're going to go to the bar, Kusanagi-san's bar!" His ruffled brown hair bobbed up and down as he nodded excitedly.

"We'll be Kusanagi-san's first customers!" He said as he smiled widely.

I stared at him, "Shouldn't you be at college?"

The man shrugged, "Err… "_LOL DITCHED_

This proves that no matter how kind a man can be, if he's from HOMRA then he is a naughty rascal.

A long silence came but was washed away when-

"Ah! This is my old high school!"

I looked to my right. And there sure was a high school there. I smirked. Tatara can be so caught up in things.

I was about to start walking again just before I realized that I was missing two things that were beside me and in front of me.

_Danget!_

* * *

I didn't want to be running around in a school trying to find two clansmen.

The kids there here are giving me weird looks, and the girls have been watching my body (To be exact abs) and their faces are creeping me out.

Why did Tatara drag her along with him?

* * *

*Meanwhile*

"Hachoo!"

The little girl looked up to see her brown-haired friend rub his nose, "Are you okay?" She asked timidly.

The man smiled, "Yes, are you done drinking now Anna-chan?"

The little girl nodded and threw the empty bottle into a nearby trash can.

"Alright!" The man turned around, "Eh? Where is Mikoto-san? Wasn't he just across the street?"

* * *

I am now ashamed to say that I am completely lost.

Was this the school yard or something?

Where was the exit?

Good god. What will Tatara and Anna think of me now? This is embarrassing….

"Hey!" a voice called.

I turned around to find the source and there was-

-a girl. Hanging upside down from a tree.

With the strangest hair-color I have ever seen. Green. And tied up to a ponytail.

Her eyes were forest green and bright, they scanned me from head to toe, knitting her brows together.

"What?"

She smiled, "No, it's just that all the girls have been talking about you, 'The red hot stranger' they called you…" She laughed and started swinging herself, _isn't she dizzy upside down like that?_

"What are you here for?" She asked, her eyes never darkening, in fact, if it were possible they were getting brighter.

I shrugged, "Nothing…"

"Are you here alone?"

I shrugged.

"Not much of talker are you?"

"I don't say anything unless needed."

"Are you looking for something?"

"None of your business."

She sighed, "Then what are you doing here?"

"Walking…"

_No shizz, Sherlock_

"Who are you?"

I smirked and looked her in the eye, "Suoh…Mikoto…"

She shrugged, "Never heard of you."

"Didn't expect you to."

A pause.

"Who are you?" I asked.

The girl smiled widely, "Hiyama… Heroine…" _What kind of name is THAT?_

The girl's smile disappeared and her eyes darkened, she looked… miserable.

"I'm weird aren't I?"

I stared at her. Weird was the exact word for her, her hair color certainly wasn't normal and she seemed… odd for a girl at her age. But, weird felt wrong for some reason. Because basically everyone is weird.

"No." I said.

Her face lit up but before she could say anything blood gushed out of her nose. I was shocked and she was even more. Her knees weakened and she instantly lost balance and fell head first on the ground. Her skirt flipping up.

_Oh lord._

* * *

**CHOCOLATEPANTS is sorry, but CHOCOLATEPANTS _had_ to do this. Because CHOCOLATEPANTS is still in depression after Mikoto-san's death. HE WAS SUPPOSED TO MARRY ME! *dies**

**So, drop a review... Please... *goes back to mourn over Mikoto***

**CHOCOLATEPANTS... away... *sob sob***


	2. Hiyama Heroine

That color flashed in my mind for a split second but it kept me wondering, _something isn't right_.

Indeed something was terribly wrong, my gut has never failed me before and now it's flashing that color at me.

Green. Green like her eyes and hair. Green like the trees that surround me… Green…

_How I hate that color_…

"_Mikoto huh? Are you a bad guy?"_

I smirked as I recalled the never ending questions that she fired at me when we met. Such a silly girl.

"_Are you an assassin?"_

"_Are you a ninja?"_

"_Do you like William Shakespeare?"_

"_Are you… my dad?"_

I dodged another thrust of the blue king's sword. This is a bad time to be flash-backing, I should just concentrate on the battle.

For Totsuka.

For Anna and the HOMRA gang.

For _all_ of them.

~~~FLASHY-BACK~~~

"Are you in some kind of gang?"

I smirked at her question, "Maybe…"

We were walking in the halls of the school, she had offered to help me find a way out of this gigantic place and I had to take the consequence of being bombarded with a million questions.

"Are you secretly a cockroach?"

_What?_

I shrugged at her question… did I resemble a cockroach or something?

"Are you a spy?"

I twitched, her questions were getting more absurd by the second. Still, I shrugged it off.

"Are you a ninja?"

"Do you like waffles?"

"Why is your hair freakishly in that red color?"

"Are you here on a top secret mission?"

"Why are you so quiet?"

Shrug. Shrug. Shrug. Shrug. Shrug.

A long silence ensued and I heard her sigh. Please let that mean that she has given up. The questions are starting to annoy me.

"…You know, we don't allow smoking in the school grounds…"

I looked at my hand to see that I had subconsciously grabbed a cigarette and a lighter from my pocket.

"Hmm.." I didn't care, I popped the cigarette into my mouth and then lit it. _Stress reliever kid, you're stressing me out._

The girl gasped and I smirked, just to tease her I _accidentally_ blew the smoke right to her face and I saw her hold her breath. Seriously she acted like a five-year-old.

She glared at me and marched to me until she was right in front of me. She grabbed the cigarette and yanked it out of my mouth while I was confused. And then… she stomped on it like she was putting out a big fire and I just stood there completely shocked.

She took the abused cigarette and threw it into a trash can with force.

She was making a big deal out of it.

When she was done she smiled at me, "No smoking."

_Dad Gommit_

I rolled my eyes and she just laughed, she walked in front of me and I followed but I froze.

_Are school skirts THAT tiny these days?_

If she tilted or bowed even a bit I would be able to see something that I wouldn't want to.

I had only realized that I have been staring at her skirt for so long when she turned around and glared at me.

"It's the schools fault! The principal is a pedo-bear!" She said, her face was red. It didn't suit her green hair and green jacket that much.

I just shook my head. There were a million reasons why a skirt could be that short for example:

The principle has suffered pedophilia.

Trying to impress the boys.

To look hot.

Etc.

Her face was like a tomato. With a green leaf on top.

"I-I'm serious! My mother wasn't happy when she saw the skirt either!"

She must've remembered that little accident that happened in the school yard.

Seriously, I thought girls didn't wear frilly pink underwear anymore. Even Anna doesn't. If you want to know how I knew that. Stay tuned.

The girl quickly turned around, I could see that she was slightly pulling her skirt so it didn't show her thighs that much.

It didn't really help though.

* * *

"Here" She said and smiled at me, "The exit is right ahead."

Just before I went down the steps she yanked my arm.

"Just one final question!" She said, her eyes pleading. I just sighed and she stood straight.

"Are you…my dad?"

_What?_

The girl laughed, "I'm just kidding… but seriously, are you the red king?"

I smiled, _how on earth did she know that?_ "Maybe…"

I stared at her, "What gave you that idea?"

She grinned and pointed at my head, "Freakishly red hair."

I held back a groan, _Anna said it was pretty, and she said that it was freaky way to go at breaking my spirit._

"Have you ever killed anyone?"

I twitched, "You only said one question…"

She scratched her head, "Uh, bonus?"

"No." With that I speed-walked down the stairs and walked as fast as I could to the gate. The sooner I lose sight of her, the better.

Just as I was about to go out I heard her say-

"DON'T FORGET THE KINDNESS OF HIYAMA HEROINE!" And I looked back to see her wave at me and then run back into the building.

I shook my head, she really was something. _Hiyama Heroine_.

* * *

"Mikoto!" The man shouted as he dodged another fireball.

I smirked, I won't let him interfere. This was for Totsuka, Anna and the HOMRA gang. And I was willing to die for them if I had to. 'Kagutsu crater' incident or not. I was going to finish this once and for all.

_The red rose has begun to wither_.

* * *

**CHOCOLATEPANTS is still mouring...**

**CHOCOLATEPANTS away...**


	3. Freakish neighbour

I have always been superstitious.

And unfortunately today I have stumbled into a few bad omens. Like this morning when I was looking at the mirror, a ball crashed through the window and then broke my mirror.

And then a black cat walked passed my lawn.

And then when I was drinking coffee, a _spoon_ came flying out of nowhere and smashed into the mug.

Etc.

But the afternoon had been so quiet. So still. So empty.

The bad omens had come to a stop. But I still felt worried and scared. Because the person who was in trouble is anyone else but me. Meaning it could be _him_ as well.

I let a sigh slip through my lips before I got up from my bed. It was time to clean the garden.

When I got outside the house my head instantly snapped to the right. _His house_.

I chuckled, we had only realized that we were neighbors five years ago. When I was still 15 and he was 19.

My gaze landed on a rosebush that he had planted a few months ago with a cute little doll-like girl.

My eyes widened. Fear, worry and horror struck me as I saw that all the _freakishly red_ roses had withered and turned into an ugly shade of black.

_Mikoto… What happened?_

~~~FLASHY-BACK!~~~

_I don't have a crush on a complete stranger slash spy slash assassin slash William Shakespeare slash my dad slash freakishly red-haired stranger._

I kept that in mind. Well, okay. I may have liked him a _teensy_ bit, I mean have you seen the way his muscles pop out of his shirt… _Freakish._

I let out a bitter laugh, the word _freakish_ seemed to be on my mind today. I could repeat it over a thousand times and still not get bored.

_Freakish freakish freakish._

I stepped out of the house and repeated it like a mantra.

_Freakish freakish freakish._

Why do I suddenly see a glimmer of red from my right side?

_Freakish freakish freakish._

**HOLY FREAKISH**

* * *

I am I tiger… I blend with my surroundings…. I hope.

Hiding behind a giant shrub in my lawn wasn't going to help. I needed to go to the store to buy a few clothes, but if I walk out he was going to see me and-

No! Hey! What am I so embarrassed about, if he sees me its fine. I mean he wasn't going to flail his arms in the air and shout my name or something right.

Although I do hope he would. Minus flailing the arms though.

I violently shook my head, my long ponytail flowed at the movement. _You are a normal neighbor, don't make eye contact, don't halt and don't even steal a glance at his freakishly red hair._

_Freakish freakish freakish._

Just as I was about to stand I felt pain at the back of my head and I felt myself being pulled back down to the ground harshly. _ MY HAIR IS FREAKISHLY TANGLED!_

* * *

(Mikoto POV)

The morning was so peaceful. I thought of going to Kusanagi's bar but I decided against that. I'll just sit on the porch and enjoy the beautiful morning.

The peacefulness was soon distracted by a flash of green on my left side. I glanced at it but missed. Heh, probably a car passed by.

Green.

I smirked, I couldn't forget that girl. Who wouldn't? Green hair, weird attitude. Not many are like her.

I just forgot her name. What was it again… Superhero? Well whatever it is, I was sure it was a weird name. I blew smoke out of my mouth and felt all the troubles fade into thin air just like the smoke.

I didn't like forgetting things. If only I had stayed sober yesterday…

"HEROINE! WHAT HAPPENED?"

I jolted, the cigarette hopped out of my mouth and fell onto the ground. My head turned left and I saw a boy. With _green_ hair, _green_ eyes and he looked _exactly_ like the green haired girl. Maybe he was her brother or something.

The green-haired boy rushed to a giant shrub, I heard a few murmurs and then I saw the boy get back up and rush into the house.

Which means he lives there. Which means he's my neighbor. Which means she is my neighbor- **HOLY SHIZZELZ**

I let out a loud sigh, _heh, how… Freakish._

* * *

NO, why is my brother so loud. _He_ could've heard that. What's that I hear? Footsteps?

Please not him, please not him, GOD I'M BEGGING YOU PLEASE NOT HIM!

"Stuck?" I heard him say. GOD!

I looked up and crossed my arms, then lifted a brow, "Do I know you?"

No, I do not know the man that I had met yesterday or the one that was on my mind a few seconds ago.

The man shrugged and then crouched down, "Need help?" He asked, his eyes bore into mine in a _freakish_ sort of way.

I narrowed my eyes, "It's okay, I'm fine." I wanted to look away but my hair held me back painfully and I winced.

"Doesn't look fine."

I sighed in defeat. He was about to say something but my brother has glorious screen timing so-

"HEROINE! I GOT THE SCISSORS- Oh, hey neighbor!"

I gaped at him, "You KNOW him?"

My twin brother Hero shrugged, "I see him smoking at the porch every morning." He said with a grin.

"Looks like you two are getting along." He waggled his eyebrows and smiled at my now flushed face. "Anyway…" Hero made his way to me and the red man he took out his scissor and-

"Don't cut her hair."

Both I and Hero looked at him. "Don't cut her hair." He repeated.

Hero rubbed his neck, "I tried untangling it but it only made things worse… Dude, it's like a bird's nest in there."

I rolled my eyes, "Like your hair isn't…"

The freakishly red-haired man sighed and leaned in closer, both his hands went to the back of my head to try and untangle the green mess.

It was embarrassing, his pectoral muscle was a few millimeters away from my nose and I do not intend to nudge it. Besides I'm already holding my breath now. He smelled like smoke, has anyone here ever heard about lung cancer before?

I didn't even realize that he was finished and he had released my ponytail tie.

I jumped and tried to find my scrunchie, the man chuckled and handed out the object and let it drop on my lap.

He stood up and took a cigarette out of his pocket, popping it into his mouth.

I was dumbstruck. Should I thank him? He _was_ my neighbor after all. But thanking him seemed weird, I mean, do people still do that these days?

Before I called him back I smelled smoke in the air.

I rose up and marched up to him, he looked back at me expectantly before I yanked the dangerous object, smothered it with my feet and threw it away.

I felt heat rise up to my cheeks at his confused and shocked face.

"L-lung cancer!"

"Heh, to think that you would actually thank me."

ARRGH!

* * *

The battle was getting a lot more heated than expected, both our bloods were boiling. I had to admit though, I was flattered by his whole 'I'm trying to save you' thing.

It didn't matter now, I have my heart set on defeating him. And I would not back down.

I could see the color of my aura has changed, from a light pink to red.

_Freakishly red._

I smiled.

* * *

**CHOCOLATEPANTS is still mouring, tell me, has anyone here gotten over the fact that Mikoto is gone?**

**Well, at least CHOCOLATEPANTS has gotten a bit better. Oh, and thanks a lot Hikari-chan! :D**

**CHOCOLATEPANTS...AWAAAY! *see? I'm using caps again!***


	4. Just Friends

"I'm sorry… I dragged you into this…" I said, a contented smile plastered on my face.

The blue-haired man looked at me angrily, "How can you apologize with a smile? If you really are sorry you would've found a way out of this. None of this would have happened!"

My smile didn't fade, I looked up to see the light of my Damocles sword disappear.

_It's time._

I saw it drop as I opened my arms, as if I would embrace my ensured death.

"_Sorry Anna…I won't be able… to show you… the pretty red anymore…"_

~~~SORT-OF FLASHY BACK~~~

Just friends.

That's what we've always been. That's what we will always be. Just friends.

I had a crush on him I admit it, but no matter what I try to do it wouldn't wash away. It isn't love, I care about him but I don't love him. No, ah, it's too hard to explain. Everything seems so jumbled up.

It became even more jumbled up when a ball was held, we were all supposed to dress up in medieval costumes. He came too. Of course, the HOMRA gang had forced him (They just wanted to see him dress up as Mozart.)

And there I met the most beautiful and most graceful girl in the 'ball' her long wavy brown hair that made her look elegant, her mysterious hazel eyes that made me shiver whenever I looked at her and her quiet and calm attitude that made her seem elite.

He liked her.

He wasn't the man to show feelings and such, but I have never seen him make his way to a _girl_ like that.

I felt hollow. I could only smile at the couple. I could only watch painfully as they waltz across the room. I could only bite my lip when he whispered something in her ear.

My _fondness _(yes that was the word… I guess?) For him was never meant to be returned.

But I just laughed and shook it off, the pain would wash away. Besides there were more than a million men in the world.

_But only one man with the most beautiful red hair. _

* * *

(Mikoto POV)

It hurt me. Whenever she said my hair was freakish, my _red _was freakish.

I knew she had never meant to offend me, but can't she reflect for a while? What if I said that her hair was _freakishly green_? No, I wouldn't say that. That would be offending her father-the green king.

"Mikoto?" I heard someone call.

I replied with a small 'hm', the door opened and there stood a girl who I had met in a ball.

My eyes snapped lazily at her, I was surprised to see her here.( Although I don't show it)

Kusanagi was behind her, he coughed and gave a secret smile to me, "Mikoto, this lady would like to join us."

I suppressed the urge to grin.

* * *

She was a good fighter, her reflexes where at god-speed, and her presence had always amused me.

We were drinking that night, she was opening up to Kusanagi and Anna, they had been listening intently. I just stared at her bemusedly.

Little did I know that a certain green-haired girl had been watching outside the bar. A smile formed on her lips as quiet tears rolled down her cheek

* * *

_Mikoto… I didn't get to tell you… how beautiful your red is…_

* * *

I tried. And tried. And tried yet again only to fail again.

No matter what I do the roses wouldn't go back to their red color. It was making my worry even greater for him.

I heard a cough behind me, I looked back to see a man with blue hair and glasses, his hair was ruffled and he was badly bruised in some areas.

He came closer until he stood right in front of me, his eyes held something I couldn't understand.

"I'm sorry to bother you…" The man said quietly, his eyes were fixated at the withered rosebush.

I smiled kindly at the man, "It's okay, I don't mind." A pause came, "Who are you?" I asked.

The man looked at me, "Ah, I'm sorry for not introducing myself, I am Munakata Reishi, the blue king,"

Ah, so he was. I knew that kings were hinted by their unusual hair color… _Red…_

I shook my head, no, I shouldn't be thinking about that now.

"You must be Hiyama Heroine." He smiled. I nodded.

"How-?"

"Your father and I are close friends, he has told me a great deal about you," The blue king cut, his smiled disappeared. "I heard you were friends with the red king, Suoh Mikoto…"

I tensed. Something wasn't right here, I didn't like where this conversation was going. "Yes…" I replied softly, averting my gaze to the rosebush yet again.

The man looked at me, a sad smile on his face, he took off his glasses with his red-stained hand. I looked up, curious of what might have happened.

"I… have a little news for you…" The man said, barely audible to my ears.

* * *

_Hey, Heroine, is my red… really that freakish… to you?_

* * *

**END**

**CHOCOLATEPANTS IS HAPPY! another thanks to Hikari-chan! here's your update!**

**CHOCOLATEPANTS AWAAAY!**


	5. Bonus chapter

**JUST A LITTLE BONUS CHAPTER, ITS NOT A MUST READ! Another big thanks to Hikari-chan! Here's the last update!**

* * *

How many minutes has it been... since I first got here?

I bit my lip, trying to suppress the tears from leaking out… I've cried enough that night, its time to move on… little by little.

I hugged my knees and pulled them closer to my chest. _He's gone._

I stared at his grave. The reception ended a few hours ago… I didn't come. It was too painful to watch everyone in pain.

_Mikoto…_

A few drops of tears made their way to my chin… it hurt… so bad…

…_She… misses you… you know?_

I buried my head into my knees.

_She misses you… Anna misses you… they all miss you_

I felt more tears flow.

_I…miss you…_

I heard a sniffle and I tensed. There was someone else.

Slowly I looked up… _The brown haired girl…_

She was sitting right in front of his grave, her face tear stained and her eyes were red and puffy. But most of all, she looked lost.

I looked at her and back at the grave.

_I told you… she misses you…_

I looked away. I didn't want jealousy to take over me. Not like this, not in front of his grave. He loved her and that was that. There was nothing I could do.

I heard her sobbing and how it gradually became louder. I looked back at her, the girl was propping herself up with her hands and knees, her hair covered the sides of her face and tear drops fell on the ground. On his grave.

I fisted my hands. _He loved her and that was that…_

But the longer I stared at her… the longer my knuckles relaxed, the longer I came to realize that she wasn't any different than I was… I… could perfectly see myself in her. The way she cried…

_She loved him.._

_He loved her.._

I smiled at the girl and made my way to her slowly and put my hand on her back, rubbing it slowly.

"It's okay…" I said softly, the girl didn't look up, but her sobbing had stopped. She was staring at the grave intensely.

"He's happy… that you love him too…"

The girl looked at me slowly, and gave a small smile, "Thank you…" She whispered.

We stayed like that for a few hours. The girl and I didn't move. At the end she left first leaving me alone in the graveyard.

_I'm happy… that she loves you too…you're lucky._

I really was happy for him, and sort-of happy for her… even when the sight of the red ring on her finger pained me.

Even when I knew that they would be bound forever.

_I'm still happy for them…_

…_Right?_


End file.
